evolutionaryspiritualityfandomcom-20200215-history
WRITERS (StoryField)
WRITERS Novelists Short story writers Playwrights TV Script writers Movie screenplay writers Nonfiction authors ---- Fiction : Novelists & Short Story Writers * Alice Walker * Barbara Kingsolver * Clarissa Pinkola Estes - Women who run with the wolves * Connie Barlow * Connie Willis - Doomsday Book, To Say Nothing of the Dog * Cynthia Beal * Daniel Quinn * Deena Metzger * Ernest Callenbach * Frances McCue * Garrison Keillor * George R. Stewart - The Earth Abides * Grace Paley * Greg Bear - Hugo and Nebula Award Winner * Irving Stone - biographical novels * James Redfield - The Celestine Prophecy * Jean Hegland - Into the Forest * Jennifer Morgan (childrens evol stories) * John Trudell * Ken Wilber * Larry Niven - Ringworld * Marge Piercy * Marion Zimmer Bradley - The Mists of Avalon * Matthew Stadler * Maxine Hong Kingston * Orson Scott Card * Peter S. Beagle - the last unicorn * Richard Bach * Rita Mae Brown - Rubyfruit Jungle * Starhawk * Starhawk * Theodore Roszak - Flickr * Tom Robbins - Another Roadside Attraction * Toni Morrison * Tony Hillerman * Ursula Le Guin * William Irwin Thompson ---- Playwrights ---- TV & Movie screenplay writers ---- Nonfiction authors * Alan Briskin - The Stirring of Soul in the Workplace * Alan Durning - This Place on Earth * Andrew Cohen * Angeles Arrien - The Four-Fold Way * Anna Deavere Smith * Arnie Mindell - * Barbara Kingsolver * Barbara Marx Hubbard * Benjamin & Rosamund Stone Zander * Bill McKibben * Brian Goodwin * Brian Swimme * Brian Swimme * Carol Adrienne - The Purpose of Your Life * Carol Gilligan - In a Different Voice * Carol Pearson - The Hero Within * Carolyn Myss * Carolyn Shaffer - Creating Communities Anywhere * Christina Baldwin * Clarissa Pinkola Estés - Women who run with the wolves * Connie Barlow * David Abram - The Spell of the Sensuous * David Cooperrider & Diana Whitney * David Cooperrider and Diana Whitney - AI * David Gershon * David Korten * David Nadler - Prophets of the Dark * David Ray Griffin - Religion and Scientific Naturalism (theologian; 911 truth) * David Sibbett * David Whyte - The Heart Aroused * DeborahTannen - You Just Don't Understand * Deena Metzger (feminist author) * Derrick de Kerckhove - Connected Intelligence - UofToronto * Don Beck * Don Tapscott - Paradigm Shift * Douglas Hofstadter - Godel, Escher, Bach * Duane Elgin * Ed Oakley and Doug Krug - Enlightened Leadership * Elain Pagels - The Gnostic Gospels * Elisabet Sahtouris * Eric Chaisson - Epic of Evolution * Eric Utne * Ernest Callenbach * Ervin Laszlo - You can change the world * Fran Peavey * Frances Moore Lappe * Fritjof Capra * Gabrielle Roth - Maps to Ecstasy * Gail Straub (with David Gershon) Empowerment * Garrison Keillor * Gene Sharp - * Geoph Kozeny - wandering storyteller of intentional community * George Leonard and Michael Murphy - The Life We Are Given * Greg Braden - The Isaiah Effect * Harrison Owen * Hazel Henderson * Howard Bloom - The Lucifer Principle * Howard Zinn - People's History of the US * Jack Canfield - Chicken Soup for the Soul * Jack Kornfield - A Path with Heart * James Collins - Built to Last * James Gleick - Chaos * James Lovelock - The Gaia Hypothesis * Jared Diamond - Collapse * Jay Earley - Transforming Human Culture * Jean Houston * Jeff Golden - Jefferson Exchange * Jennifer Morgan * Jim Rough * Joan Halifax * Joanna Macy * Joel and Michelle Levy * Joel Garreau * John Gastil - By Popular Demand * John Naisbitt and Patricia Aberdeen - Megatrends 2000 * John Stewart * John Trudell * Joseph Jaworski - Synchronicity * Juanita Brown * Juanita Brown - The World Cafe * Judy Chicago - the dinner party * Karen Mercer * Kazimierz Gozdz - * Ken Wilber * Kevin Kelley * Kevin Kelly - Out of Control * Kristina Borjesson - Into the Buzzsaw ( silenced journalists : Gerard Colby, Greg Palast, Jane Akre, Maurice Murad, David E Hendrix, Helen Malmgren, Jay Robert Port, Monica Jensen-Stevenson, Michael Levine, Gary Webb, John Kelly, Robert McChesney) * L Robert Keck - Sacred Eyes * Larry Shook * Leif Utne * Lynn Margulis - Microcosmos * Malidoma Some & Sobonfu Some - Welcoming Spirit Home * Margaret Wheatley * Marge Piercy * Marilyn Ferguson * Mark Gerzon * Mark Satin * Marshall Rosenberg * Martin Rutte * Marv Weisbord and Sandra Janoff - Discovering Common Ground * Mary Catherine Bateson * Maxine Hong Kingston * Michael Dowd * Michael H. Shuman - Going Local * Michael Ortiz Hill - Dreaming the End of the World (Deena Metzer's husband, African medicine practitioner) * Michael Toms * Mitchell Waldrop - Complexity * Morris Berman - Coming to Our Senses * Nancy Abrams & Joel Primack * Otto Scharmer * Paul Davies * Paul Hawken * Paul Ray * Peter Block - Flawless Consulting * Peter Corning - Nature's Magic * Peter Schwartz - Seven Tomorrows * Peter Senge - the Fifth Discipline * Rachel Bagby * Ray Kurzweil - The Singularity is Near * Riane Eisler & David Loy * RIchard Sclove - Democracy and Technology * Robert Axelrod - The Evolution of Cooperation * Robert Fritz - Path of Least Resistence * Robert Fuller - All Rise * Robert K. Logan - The Sixth Language * Robert Steele * Robert Wright * Rosabeth Moss Kanter * Roy Madron & John Jopling - Gaian Democracies * Rupert Sheldrake - * Sally J. Goerner - After the Clockwork Universe * Sandy Schuman - Creating a Culture of Collaboration * Sharif Abdullah * Starhawk * Stephen Covey - Seven Habits of Highly Effective People * Steve Lerner - Eco-Pioneers * Steven Larsen - The Mythic Imagination * Steven Levine * Stuart Kauffman * Ted Bernard and Jora Young - The Ecology of Hope (localism) * Ted J. Kaptchuk - the Web that has no Weaver * Ted Koppel - Off Camera, ABC * Theodore Roszak - The Voice of the Earth * Thomas Hartman * Tom Rosenstiel - The Elements of Journalism * Tony Gibson - The Power in Our Hands (localism) * Tony Hillerman * Ursula LeGuin * Vicki Robin * Victoria Castle (book on scarcity) * William Bridges - Transitions * William Irwin Thompson - Self and Society Return to StoryField Invitees